Forget your heart
by AlyssaRae
Summary: Waiting and jealousy were never something Rachel handled well. That awkward moment when you meet the girl of your... whatever.
1. Chapter 1

So I know I've sort of abandoned my last story but the reason behind it all sort of just disappeared. My angst just, poof. Aha. Well this fic is pretty much done I just need to read through it all and depending how people like it things may change, details added... or un-added if that's your preference. =) Anyways Disclaimer? Easy, not mine never will be. It's just nice putting faces to characters in my head.

This is just an intro to everything. So, on with the story. =) Hope you like it.

* * *

Rachel Berry was never one who had a mass of friends. Close friends anyway. She attributes this to her parents' divorce when she was only six years old. She chose her father and her mother didn't argue. In her child mind her mother was never there, she worked all day and argued with her husband in the evenings, leaving the young girl to the many books she brought home.

Her father, Hiram, spoiled and adored her. She was after all his only child. He whisked her away to the small town on Lima, Ohio. There he met and married Leroy. Hiram was her daddy and Leroy became her dad. Rachel loved her father's but doesn't deny that every now and then she missed her mommy who, when she was home, would sing her a song and read her a story before going to sleep.

Her mother, Shelby, was a strong beautiful woman with a even more beautiful voice. That's how Rachel remembers her, that's all she remembers. She honestly hasn't seen her since her 7th birthday.

During elementary school she became good friends with a boy, his name was Mike Chang. Together they explored the wonders of Nintendo and anime, skateboarding and drawing. He was the brother she never had, and the best of her friends until he moved away before 6th grade. After this she can count her number of friends on one hand. Over the years of middle school and high school she learned she wasn't one to give into things like drinking or smoking. She preferred her time alone, playing the latest game on her gameboy sp, buried in her newest discovery at the library, sitting on her patio with her sketch book, or strumming along to the songs on the radio. She never sang. No, her mother was the singer in the family. Or she was.

Again, she never really knew her mother.

* * *

Rachel woke to the sound of taps on her bedroom window. Her first thought was 'nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping.'

"No more Eddy Poe before bed Rach." She muttered crawling to the foot of her bed to peak out of the window.

"Rach! Open the fucking window before I freeze my tits off!" came an angry voice.

Rachel only groaned as she unlocked the window, shoving it lightly to let the intruder know it was open.

"Do you ever go home?"

"Whatever bish, you know if I never visited you, you would end up a lonely old spinster woman surrounded by a multitude of cats, books lining the walls, and eating yourself like Pizza the Hut." Her friend replied while digging through the walk in closet for an extra pillow and blanket, because Rachel got moody if you stole one of her six pillows on her bed with her.

Rachel gave out a light chuckle and spared a glance at her best friend as she settled into the couch on the opposite side of the room, and then she cuddled into her body pillow. "So, I'm guessing the party was a lame one?"

"Bish, why else would I be here?"

"Love you too, go to sleep."

Following a yawn and some shuffling around the couch the girl simply replied, "just keeping it real, Rae."

And that was her best friend, Santana Lopez.

* * *

This time it wasn't a tapping that woke her up, it was her phone.

In the time of phones that were only really capable of ringtones that were actual tones, sometimes it was hard to tell what song it was. Rachel grunted, knowing it wasn't one Santana Lopez calling.

"Hello?" Rachel answered, rubbing some sleep out of her eyes. It was only 2 in the morning after all.

"Rach?" came a slightly feminine voice.

"A duh. What's up?" So she lost a bit of her manners. Again, 2 in the morning.

"She's really drunk. Can she stay here?" came the voice again, with more than a hint of annoyance.

"Here? As in my house?" she huffed out, her own annoyance seeping out.

"Uh, yeah. We are outside right now."

Sure enough when Rachel peaked out of her window she saw a black suv in her driveway.

"dammit." She muttered. All she wanted was some sleep. "Why can't she stay at yours?"

Cause seriously, she's already in your vehicle, she thought.

"Well my dad has me on lock down so I need to leave her here."

"Really? Lock down? Why the heck are you out at 2 in the morning with a drunk junior in your car?" Yeah, she wasn't going to let that 2 am fact be forgotten.

"Whatever, Rach. Just get out here and let her stay."

She hung up, scoffing at the item like it was the bringer of the apocalypse before throwing on a hoodie and some skeakers. Once she was outside she half carried a rather intoxicated girl up the stairs with the help of another. They deposited her on her bed. The drunk one instantly snoring away, her hair a complete mess and still in her jeans.

Serves her right. Sleeping in jeans sucks. Rachel thought before covering her with a blanket.

Rachel turned to find her counterpart already leaving the room.

She sighed. There goes Kurt Hummel.

And here stays Mercedes Jones.

One is her best friend while the other, not so much.

Is it bad to like one best friend more than the other?

Grabbing one, ONE pillow, she curled up on the couch with a tiny, totally nonexistent scowl on her face.

"At least Tana takes the couch." Rachel reasoned aloud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I had hoped to post this chapter like a couple of weeks ago. But I came home to a water ruined, demolished, swamped out apartment after Christmas break and yeah... barely got back into my apartment and my internet. *yay* Not really. Anyways, on with the story. =)**

**BTDubbs, thanks to you three who reviewed. It made me smile like this- =D No lie. Oh, again, any mistakes are all me. It's late and my whole moving back into my apartment has me all kinds of lazy. Sorry all!**

* * *

One brown eye peeked open, the sounds of blankets rustling and deep snoring bringing the brunette out of her restless sleep. She sat up, stretching as best she could, feeling the tension in her back and shoulders tightening even more.

"Fuck. My. Life." She muttered rubbing at the sleep in her eyes.

"Now I know we didn't raise our daughter to speak in such a way." The girl froze at the sound of her daddy's voice behind her. Groaning, she pulled the blanket over her head.

"Daddy, no angry tone this morning please?"

A soft pat on the head later Rachel got up and was walking into the kitchen, thumbing the imprint on her face left by her couch.

"We were surprised to find you on the couch this morning Rachel. I thought Santana, despite her habit of breaking in via ladder through your window, never kicked you out of your bed."

Another pat on the head by Leroy and a bowl of fruit from Hiram, Rachel pouted in silence. "I'm not a pet Dads."

Two sets of eyes settled on their daughter before taking the seats opposite her. "We know sweetheart. Now that you have your breakfast would you like to explain the smell of beer permeating from your room?"

A pineapple slice froze mid journey to the girls mouth and her eyes practically bulged out. "Now Daddy, you know I never go out and do those things."

Hiram gave a small gasp, "Now baby girl we weren't saying you, simply, your choice in friends. We have told you time and time again that, though we love Santana, she can be a little more than rough around the edges. We know she's your best friend and you two spend much time together but-"

A small fist slammed into the table and Leroy's eyes squeezed shut knowing what was about to take place. "How Dare You!" Rachel shrilled._ Yep_, he thought. _Here we go._

"If you must know, my best friends, when they do drink-do not drink beer!"

Her father's eyes snapped open. That was not what he was expecting. "And what exactly do they drink?"

Rachel's hand shot up and began counting off, "Well, Jagermeister, Smirnoff raspberry vodka, Bacardi 151, the 99 flavors-"

"Rachel Barbra Berry! You and your friends are only sixteen! Those are not the types of drinks you should even know about!"

"… Dads, you know I don't drink. Besides that one time I did, I told you about it the next morning…" Rachel trailed off, the events of that night replaying in her mind she reasoned aloud, "I didn't even know it was alcohol. Tasted exactly like strawberry soda, though I did get extremely giggly and wouldn't stop talking."

"Yes baby girl, you were very apologetic and honest. That doesn't take away from the fact that your friends are dabbling in strong drinks that we are now worried about your wellbeing." Hiram explained. Though deep down he was glad his young daughter wasn't partaking in the many social happenings in her school.

Rachel shoved her plates aside and laid her head down. After a few moments she began tapping her fingers along to whatever beat was in her head. "Dad, Daddy? Do you really think Santana is that bad?"

Hiram and Leroy locked eyes and Leroy took her hand, with soft eyes he smiled, "Of course not Rach. She is the one person who we trust with you. She _can_ be rough around the edges but we know she has been through a lot since… that day. You two are thick as thieves and we consider her as another daughter. We just worry about her the same way, if not more, than we do you. She… She's lost and how she copes can lead to trouble and we are happy that she has you to come to and that she considers our home a safe haven."

Rachel smiled and took notice that her Daddy was looking back and forth across the kitchen, "Speaking of Santana, usually she makes coffee and breakfast when she stays over. Her guilt about drinking and 'using' us a hotel tends to result in the Lopez special breakfast."

Hiram had a pout on his face that mirrored his husbands at his statement. They really enjoyed the Latina's company in the morning… and the amazing omelets she would whip up.

This time Rachel lightly butted her head on the table before exhaling sharply, "Just so you know it isn't actually Santana asleep in my room. It's Mercedes and she dropped in around 2 this morning."

The two men looked at each other. While they really liked Santana Lopez as their daughters best friend, they were more than apprehensive about Mercedes Jones involvement in Rachel's life.

* * *

Sometime in the afternoon Mercedes had left without a word to neither her friend nor the Berry men, yet when she got outside she had hugged Kurt and they laughed at whatever inside joke they shared.

The two men couldn't do anything except watch as their daughter walked back into her room, shutting the door and turning up her music.

Hiram turned to his husband, a sour look on his face before storming away muttering words to himself.

Leroy on the other hand knew only one person who could cheer up the girl and he pulled out his phone.

* * *

In her room, Rachel practically peeled off the comforter from her bed before curling up in her blanket with her playlist pulsing through her speakers. She couldn't help but wonder why she considered Mercedes her best friend. They have known each other for years, sure, but they didn't spend much time outside of school together. They hardly spent time alone for that matter. While Rachel was the type of person to keep to herself and be more reserved, Mercedes was the girl who put herself out there. She had a group of friends she kept to, she partied when she could and an attitude that she backed with her words. Where Rachel was forgiving and kind, Mercedes cut deep and wouldn't let go of a grudge.

The brunette curled up deeper and willed herself to sleep.

What felt like five minutes later, a weight dropped on her leg jolting her from her slumber.

"Wake up Princess Buttercup, we are going for a ride."

Throwing back her comforter Rachel huffed, "Damn it Tana. I was being emo. Let me be emo." Rachel tried giving her friend an evil eye but being her, she couldn't quite pull it off. In fact it looked pretty sad.

Santana smirked down at her, "I have your favorite 'soda' and some totes yummy clove ciggs. Like I said, we are going for a ride."


End file.
